The Angel's Will
by Jester.Musica
Summary: "Well did you happen to find an ornament like this?" he tried his best to imitate the ornament's shape. "Oh! An angel? The one with black hair?" Tsuna nodded "I think Reborn had it a while ago…" Tsuna's eyes widened his eyes at the information. A VERY late Christmas fic! Oh and also an entry to ilYamaTsuna7227li's challenge. My first Yaoi fic! R&R please!


_A late Christmas fic_

* * *

'_Left. Right. Under. Above the table. Ceiling….. Nah.' _Tsuna thought as he let go off the clothes he was holding. He gives up. There's no point in turning the whole room upside down just for '_it_'. Lambo and the others must've took it and decided to take it to the tree. Settling with that decision he went down the stair and unto the living room.

"Tsuna-nii! How is the tree?" Fuuta, the ranking boy, asked.

Tsuna looked up, the tree looked spectacular. Garlands, Christmas balls, stars and a lot more stuffs were decorated on the tree. He frowned when he didn't found what he was looking for.

"Is it not good enough?" Fuuta tilted his head. "Maybe I shoul-"before he could ramble on making it the same as the Christmas tree on Paris, Tsuna beat him to it. "It looks spectacular Fuuta."

"Really?" he brightened up

"Yes."

"Hmm… Then why did Tsuna-nii frown?" Fuuta was curious to know why.

"Well did you happen to find an ornament like this?" he tried his best to imitate the ornament's shape.

"Oh! An angel? The one with black hair?" Tsuna nodded "I think Reborn had it a while ago…" Tsuna's eyes widened his eyes at the information.

"Reborn did?"

"Un, he was scanning it or something in your room earlier…" Tsuna thanked the child at the information and set his things (gloves, shirt, and pills) to find a certain arcobaleno wearing a yellow pacifier. Think of him being crazy enough to ambush the world's greatest hitman alive but think again, he was going to be the Mafia's most influential and powerful Boss after all.

He can mess with everything Tsuna has but not _'that'._

* * *

Yamamoto was staring at the brown haired angel in his hands. An image of a red hooded girl appeared in is mind. He closed his eyes and tried to remove the thought in his head. "Ugh… Why did I take you out again?"

"_If you wish to be with someone you just have to tell at this angel!"_

'_A wish…. A petty wish could do… right?' _Yamamoto thought and again red was painted on his face when he thought of the wish. '_ARGH! Stupid! Stop thinking like that!' _

"TAKESHI! CAN YOU HELP ME OUT HERE?!" his father shouted beneath him.

"Coming Dad!" with that he left the angel on the table and ran to help his father in the busy sushi shop.

* * *

Tsuna was still desperately looking for the missing arcobaleno, to be exact the arcobaleno who had his angel ornament. He would definitely kick the arcobaleno once he gets the ornament onto his hand.

The angel ornament was like any ornament that you could buy in a store. But it held memories that Tsuna himself couldn't believe he had.

"Tsuna! Let me be the one to search for that baby!" a voice inside him shouted.

"Oh let me be the one to search for him… If I let you, who knows what will be the remains of Namimori?" Tsuna chuckled, also shivering at the thought of Hibari chasing him in the middle of winter.

"But we really have to search for 'Ookami'! If I don't get my hands-"

"Ahem." Tsuna was pissed enough with the ornament missing and he didn't want Yoshi to be annoying enough to make him punch a wall to hurt him, hurt Yoshi who is inside him.

"Sorry."

"Good now shut up"

Yoshi is the person who controls the body whenever they engage in battle. Tsuna's well-being resolve. The Ookami he was talking about was the stolen angel ornament. Tsuna didn't even _know_ he had the ornament hidden under his closet, well not until he knew Yoshi and had him inform he had one. For what seemed like 7 years of waiting the box was once again reopened only to get stolen by no other than Reborn.

"You have to tell me where you got that Angel Ornament. I'm dying to know if you're that desperate." Tsuna whispered to himself

"Y-yeah." His face started heating up… Was he blushing or was it Yoshi?

* * *

Yamamoto was now searching for a missing angel ornament.

"WHERE IS THAT?!" he thought, almost ripping his hair in annoyance.

"_Anyways, if you lost it, it would give you baaad" he had to laugh since the red hooded kid was so cute who was trying to scare him, which is failing. "luck! So don't you lose that or I'll haaaunt" once again Yamamoto had to stifle a laugh since the kid tried to imitate a ghost this time "you! And also.."_

"If I remember correctly it was just right here…"

"Takeshi! Lower it down! You're scaring the customers! His father shouted from below

"Sorry Pops!" then he start looking for the missing ornament, _gently_ as he could.

His father was sighing audibly below the room.

Tsuna decided to take a rest at a park and bought a can of coffee for his freezing throat and hands. Who thought searching for an arcobaleno was hard- scratch that every one of them are hard to find especially the one holding the yellow pacifier.

"So Yoshi… how did you meet this guy who gave you 'Ookami'?" Tsuna blurted out, sitting at one of the unoccupied swing.

Once again his face started heating up "W-Well… It was Christmas and also snowing that time" He started.

**_============================FLASHBACK============================================_**

_Tsuna was silently crying at the park. No one was around it was snowing, and he was lost. He got lost when he and his mother was going shopping for Christmas. And his dame-ness increased once again._

"_Why are you crying? It's Christmas yet you're crying…" Tsuna lifted his head to see a pair of wolf ears at a jacket's hood._

"_Beca-Because I-I'm dame…" he sniffed. Geez, everyone would've thought him as girl._

"_Dame? Why?" The kid, whom he presumed around his age and also a male, sat at the swing beside him. "I don't think so."_

"_Eh? Why? Tsu-kun is so clumsy. Tsu-kun is so girly. Tsu-kun is very dame. Everyone hates Tsu-kun because he is dame." Tears started to form in his eyes._

"_Hai." The boy shoved two objects on Tsuna's arms._

"_Th-these are?" he looked at the objects closer, they were Christmas ornaments, two angels to be exact. The first one had brown hair and the other had long black hair, both here wearing white dresses._

"_Ornaments."_

"_T-Tsu-kun knows." He pouted. "W-What is it for?"_

"_Haha! Presents?" Suddenly his tone turned grim "Angels, they said they will guide you wherever you are." The boy stood up and stared at the grey sky._

_Tsuna just stared at the boy. He noticed his hazel eyes, they were pretty but it was puffy red… Did he cried?_

"_Eh?" being the dame kid, he didn't exactly know what he meant._

"_I heard from oyaji that if you wish to them they would actually grant your wish!" the boy turned to him and smiled, but Tsuna didn't like it._

"_Wish?"_

"_Hmm.. You got lost from your mama aren't ya?"_

"_uwaa! How did you know?" Tsuna's eyes sparkled, how did he know?_

"_Just tell one of those angels that you want your mama!" he said cheerfully._

_Tsuna, having the infamous Hyper Intuition, felt that something wrong was with the boy in front of him. He was acting as his real feelings say. Tsuna... just knew. So, he clutched to an angel and gave a wholehearted prayer. While giving the prayer that is filled with resolve of making the boy happier, a fire lit up on his forehead._

"_What are you doing?" the boy asked_

"_Blessing the angel…. HERE!" Tsuna gave the brown haired angel._

"_Huh?" The boy was startled when he saw fire lighting up from Tsuna and his eyes turned orange. He wasn't really startled by the fire, he was startled when he felt the strong will emitting from the boy._

"_This is for you. You also want to see someone right?" he gave the boy his smile that meant reassurance._

"_H-how did you know..."he was speechless alright._

"_Judging from what you said… It's your mother, right?" Tsuna looked at the boy. "You only told me your father… About angels… Shouldn't your mother be the one who told you that? It only meant that your father told you about angels that can be guides."_

"_H-how…" a tear dripped. Another one. Another one. Then it came down crash. The boys felt to his knees and started crying with all his might._

_Tsuna didn't managed to understand his wail but he did know that the really lost his mother. All he did was to give him comfort. He hugged him, giving warmth to the boy._

"_If you wish to be with someone you just have to tell at this angel!" he enthusiastically told him. "Even your mother."_

"_K-kaa-san too?" the boy looked up with his hazel eyes, hoping._

"_M-maybe?" he was unsure, did he know that it could bring back the dead? No, perhaps because he was only a child. _"_Anyways, if you lost it, it would give you baaad-" he tried impersonating a monster, which is failing. "-luck! So don't you lose that or I'll haaaunt" once again the boy had to stifle a laugh since Tsuna tried to imitate a ghost this time "you! And also.." he blushed muttering something under his breathe._

"_What is it?" the kid didn't seem to catch it._

"_N-nothing…" The kid giggled and patted Tsuna's head. _

"_So cute!~" Tsuna's face was painted just like the color of his hood because of the action. "Oohh~ It's also warm!" with that he continued patting Tsuna's head, making his frozen hands warm and comfy._

_They stay like that for who knows how long but Tsuna liked the familiarity of the boy to him, no one had been so close like that to him. So far he made Tsuna's Christmas the best one ever. The boy's father came and called the boy._

"_Takeshi!" an old man shouted_

"_Hai!" the boy smiled. "Merry Christmas! Keep that angel! One day, I will wish to meet you again! I promise!"_

**_============================= FLASH BACK ENDS====================================_**

"Takeshi was the name of the kid?!" Tsuna was surprised by this. Of course, who knows that his counterpart had an encounter with his rain guardian when they were kids? Tsuna didn't even remember anything! Well, for the part after he gave Yamamoto the angel…

"Yeah… What's funny is that you're wearing the same jacket you wore that time." Yoshi laughed.

"What?"

"Same red jacket, only bigger."

"Tsuna?" Tsuna looked up only to get caught under those beautiful hazel eyes. Yamamoto.

"Ah, Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna smiled a bit as he felt Yoshi get shy inside him. It was the first time he heard the story that got Yoshi all so mushy, and also Yoshi been… 'Love-struck'. For all he knows Yoshi was all composed and determined… possibly after Reborn took the angel ornament he changed his opinion.

"Haha! What a coincidence! What brings you here? I thought Maman was going to hold a party?" Yamamoto sat at the swing beside him.

"She was." Tsuna blushed when he heard his infamous heart lifting laugh. Awkward silence suddenly drops on them.

"Ne Tsuna…" Tsuna turned to face his friend only to have his face 5 inches away from Yamamoto "You looked like someone I know…"

"R-really?" the brunette turned to the other side, blushing full force.

"Haha! Yeah! You looked like the kid with the warm head!"

Tsuna froze. Warm head?

"Hm... Haha yeah! With the same red jacket and eyes! Yep you do look like him!" then Yamamoto started describing him with the 'wushoo' hair or something.

"U-uhm, Yamamoto?" Tsuna played with his fingers. "D-Do you remember anything about a… brown haired angel?" at this Yamamoto froze at his 'sound effects explanation'.

"H-how did you know I have one?" Yamamoto inched closer to Tsuna. His carefree eyes turned sharper all of the sudden

'HIIIE! SCARY!' Tsuna shouted in his mind.

"It's because I am the one who gave you the angel." On the brunette's forehead a fire lit and orange eyes returned the stare of the natural born hitman.

"Y-you…"

"Y-yoshi?!" Tsuna shouted, thought he was only heard by the person he called.

"Don't worry Tsuna.. It'll be over… soon… You can have Takeshi after. If you realize it, it will be Christmas gift for you." Tsuna blushed at Yoshi's word…

'_Over? Soon? After? Christmas gift?'_

* * *

Yoshi stood at the swing he was previously sitting at. That made him taller than Yamamoto and smirked at the mere thought of him getting taller than Yamamoto.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto called

"Gomen, but now it's Yoshi." He smiled at him.

"Y-yoshi?" Yamamoto was now confused.

"To put it simply I am the one who returned the angel with prayers." Yamamoto's eyes widened at the profound information.

Yoshi blushed at the sight of their long-time crush staring at him. Yoshi had a crush on Yamamoto and Tsuna had one too, only in denial since he was still saying to himself that he liked Kyoko. Yoshi wondered for a bit and settled his last resolve.

"Haha! That pretty funny Tsuna, changing your name!" Yamamoto laughed weakly.

Yoshi looked at the teen, who he was wearing the same wolf-eared jacket just like him who was wearing the same red jacket, before jumping off the swing. He was now determined, he would tell everything his heart says.

"Yama- Takeshi." Yoshi called making the baseball star look up to him. Yes, this is his last resolve. He could leave it to Tsuna after all.

Yamamoto quickly wore his lucky jacket, the one with wolf ears, and dashed out of the restaurant.

"Be sure to come back before the party starts!" Tsuyoshi, his father, yelled at him.

A faint 'Hai' was heard before it was gone completely.

The baseball star strolled around the town, hoping to get a glimpse of a certain baby with the yellow pacifier hanging from his neck before the party at his house starts. He knew that the baby would be in the party, but at least he wants to secure 'Akai' (pertaining to his angel ornament) in his hands before he have fun.

Then he thought to know his feelings better more.

Tsuna. He was so sure that he likes that boy. Those big doe chocolate eyes, cute pouting lips, that extraordinary hair that defies gravity (sometimes he thought that Tsuna didn't have to comb his hair), his bright smiles that even beat his, that very kind personality…. Who could resist such gi- boy?

Out of blue, he realized that his feet bought him to the park.

"If I remember… I got Akai here… With that kid in re-" he saw that kid again. Only older but he knew it was him.

The kid with the warm head.

I got closer and closer until he was in front of him… "Tsuna?"

"Ah, Yamamoto-kun?" he smiled at him… gosh, he could melt anytime!

"Haha! What a coincidence! What brings you here? I thought Maman was going to hold a party?" he started a conversation.

"She was." He couldn't take it anymore! All he have to do his... ask him right? But after that what will happen next?

Suddenly he thought of 'Akai'. Didn't also had feelings for that kid? But which weighs more, Tsuna or him?

"Ne Tsuna…" Tsuna turned to face his friend only to have his face 5 inches away from him "You looked like someone I know…"

"R-really?" the brunette turned to the other side.

"Haha! Yeah! You looked like the kid with the warm head!" He continued. "Hm... Haha yeah! With the same red jacket and eyes! Yep you do look like him!" then Yamamoto started describing him with the 'wushoo' hair or something.

"U-uhm, Yamamoto?" Tsuna played with his fingers. "D-Do you remember anything about a… brown haired angel?" at this Yamamoto froze at his 'sound effects explanation'.

The player raised his hopes up. Is it possible that Tsuna was really the kid? If so, it would be two birds and one stone!

"H-how did you know I have one?" Yamamoto inched closer to Tsuna. His carefree eyes turned sharper all of the sudden. It was like a trigger, a fire lit up and his eyes turned orange. It was the Hyper-Dying Will Tsuna! They kept staring for so long, he was trapped inside those warm, orange orbs. He longed to see them this close.

"It's because I am the one who gave you the angel."

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto called

"Gomen, but now it's Yoshi." He smiled at him.

"Y-yoshi?" Yamamoto was now confused.

"To put it simply I am the one who returned the angel with prayers." Yamamoto's eyes widened at the profound information.

Yamamoto just stared at him. The brunette stood up at his own swing, smirking. But Yamamoto didn't care, what he just said was still echoing to his ears.

"_It's because I am the one who gave you the angel."_

"_**It's because I am the one who gave you the angel."**_

"_To put it simply I am the one who returned the angel with prayers"_

"_**To put it simply I am the one who returned the angel with prayers"**_

"_**It's because I am the one who gave you the angel."**_ And "_**To put it simply I am the one who returned the angel with prayers"**_

"Yama- Takeshi." Yoshi called making the baseball star look up to him. The fire that was on his head started flickering brightly. It was as if_….. Strengthening his resolve_

"What is it Tsuna?" he can't laugh with his carefree tone. The brunette was too serious for his own good.

"Yoshi, call me Yoshi."

"Y-yoshi?" he was still uncertain. Why would he insist to call him Yoshi?

All of a sudden Tsu-Yoshi bowed at him. "I am very, very sorry for lying to you."

"L-lying?"

"I told you back when we were kids that you could see your mother if you just wish on the angel.. We I was wrong that time." Yamamoto had to gasp. He did remember him saying that! "I am very sorry that I broke our promise by losing 'Ookami'!"

"Ookami?"

At this the very calm and composed Yoshi blushed. "A-ah.. that? W-well.." Yoshi couldn't explain himself. He was too embarrassed, why didn't thought of a cooler name?!

"Pfft.." and he burst out laughing. Yoshi was too stunned to see the ravenette laugh that hard. "Ookami? Was it because of my jacket?"

The poor brunette only had the power to because of his embarrassment.

"Geez, your still cute." Yamamoto patted his head. "And it's still warm!" In his excitement he hugged the brunette, making both bodies' warmer and Yoshi's face warmer than anything else. "Can you hear it? My heart's voice."

"E-eh?"

The baseball player placed his head to the smaller teen's shoulder and whispered something to his ears. "It kept saying, 'I like you' in the most annoying way." Yoshi's face was now far redder than his jacket. Yamamoto's hugged tightened. "The angel did grant my wish… It was almost amazing. Here you are around my arms."

"A-almost?"

"Because I also wished that you will say I like you too… "Yoshi's heart skipped a beat. Two. Three…. "Haha! This must be a dream! There's no way Tsuna would let me hug him!" His face also the same shade as a certain compass eyed boy's head.

Yoshi stared at him before pulling his collar towards him, pulling Yamamoto's face. "I am going to say this just once Mr. Yamamoto Takeshi." Yoshi bit his lips and once again blushed. "I like you too." Then he closed the distance between their lips.

Yamamoto was too shocked to register everything… Like? _'I like you too?' _Soon his arms snaked around Yoshi's waist and kissed back.

Unfortunately, air had been a problem so they decided to let go of ear others lips. Yoshi struggled out of Yamamoto's arms and successfully got down. "I want you to know that everything is not a dream and also… Please be honest with your smiles." One last time Yoshi pecked a kissed on Yamamoto's lips before running at full-speed.

Yamamoto stared at the retreating figure before he realizes that it was Yoshi getting away. He tried to catch up though we he turned to a corner, the brunette was nowhere to be found.

* * *

'_Love. It was something that could change a person. Even a calm and composed person can stutter and nervous just because of this love. '_Tsuna thought as he stared at the two angel ornaments sitting by the table beside him. It appeared mysteriously (A/N: Not really Reborn just returned it) in front of him but he was too absorbed in his thoughts to be shocked that the ornament was in front of him all along.

Yoshi was gone. All he knows that Yoshi was no gone and left him confused with his feelings for Yamamoto.

Tsuna hugged his knees still staring at the angel ornaments_. 'Because I am your true feelings' _he said. The dame-kid didn't understand one bit of what his counterpart told him before completely leaving him. Soon he inhaled deeply, noticing the scent belonged to some baseball player…

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" his shriek resounded inside the Yamamoto household, including the restaurant below them.

"Tsuna!" in come the owner of the room who came from the bathroom. At the plain sight of him half naked ( A/N: Yamamoto was shirtless! O/o ) he blushed before hiding himself under the blankets. "What happened? Are you hurt? Is your ankle alright? Did you hit your head too much?" Yamamoto bombarded him questions as they had a tag battle with the blanket.

"I-I am alright!" Tsuna decided to release the blanket and hide his red face with his hands.

"Phew… I thought you were hit your head too much… Gokudera would kill me he found out. Hahaha" Yamamoto weakly laughed, albeit nervous.

"Hit my head?" Tsuna didn't remember anything… Well it was Yoshi who took over then… Then what? "What happened after you.. well.." he didn't know why did he have to blush.

"After…" he blushed "You ran and I found you in the verge of fainting in the middle of the road…" he eyed the brunette "Can't you remember?" Yamamoto was bewildered; he poured his heart out yet…

"S-sorry… " Tsuna wanted to cry. His intuition kept saying that he shouldn't say that yet he did. He looked up to Yamamoto and suddenly felt his lips being kissed... well he was. Instincts took over and he also kissed back only to be dominated. Again, air is being a problem they let go. "You really don't remember?"

The brunette only had the power to nod. Again a quick peck was given before the taller male stood up and changed into his clothes. "Maa, I'll make you remember." A predatory smirk was given. "Anyways, Merry Christmas! Hahaha!" the usual bubbly and cheerful Yamamoto walked out of the room to help his father in decorating the store.

A blushing Tsuna quickly opened the window, took a pill and returned home by the means of flying.

'Merry... Christmas…'

'_Because I am your true feelings'_

'_If you don't remember I will make you remember.'_

"HIIIE!" Once again, Tsuna's shriek resounded, the difference is it's in his house. '_Yoshi is my true feelings… Yoshi likes Yamamoto… Then __**I**__ like Yamamoto?!'_

"Tsu-kun! Get ready we will go to Takesushi any minute now!" his mother shouted below the stairs.

Tsuna slumped to his bed. '_How could I forget about the party?!' _he thought miserably.

Suddenly he heard Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta singing a Christmas carol.

'_Forget it. I will just enjoy this party, no problems because today is Christmas.' _Tsuna sighed as he stripped off his jacket and shirt before changing into better clothes.

* * *

"JUUDAIME! MERRY CHRISTMAS! PLEASE ACCEPT MY GIFT!" Gokudera bowed giving Tsuna a red box.

"A-Arigatou Gokudera-kun." The boss could only sweat drop at his self-proclaimed right hand man and accept his gift.

"Tsuna.." he turned to see his rain guardian. He blushed when he stared at Yamamoto's lips think how soft- "Here…" He gave a paper bag "My original gift was suddenly went missing so I thought of returning this to you and…" he swooped down for a quick peck on the cheeks. "I like you." He grinned from ear to ear.

The brunette could only blush.

"TEME! HOW COULD-" and the usual arguments started, making the party more livelier.

Tsuna could only watch and laugh at his guardians.

* * *

After they got home, the kids were already snoring away and Tsuna was dead tired (from easening the tension between his guardians to the oh-so naughty Lambo) so he decided flopped by his bed and stared at the bag where his gifts were placed. Honestly, he didn't expect them to give him one much less from the cold and aloof prefect.

He quickly remembered Yamamoto's words.

"_My original gift was suddenly went missing so I thought of returning this to you"_

What was it?

Tsuna quickly took the paper bag and opened to see the missing Angel ornament that he forgot at Yamamoto's room. He sighed and flopped back down to his bed.

'_Do you know that you caused us too much trouble?' _he blushed _'Well… Merry Christmas Yoshi. Thanks for making me realize my feelings for Yamamoto… It's Takeshi for you isn't it?'_

He prayed to the angel then settled it on top of his study table.

"Well thanks to you I- "he touched the place where Yamamoto kissed him earlier "-finally have someone to give chocolates this Valentines."

With that he went to have some comfortable sleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night a certain baby wearing a fedora entered through Tsuna's window and sat beside the black haired angel. "Well isn't it nice to know that my student finally have guts to fight me back."

An almost invisible shining angel suddenly appeared at the other side of the angel ornament, grinning at Reborn. "Sorry Reborn." He jumped and flew in front of Reborn. "Maybe his guts are my gift for you. Thanks for taking the angels, it was a great help."

"I only carried out your will."

He smiled and started to fly away. "Merry Christmas Reborn" suddenly it started snowing.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Yoshi."

* * *

Omake:

"Oyaji! Where did you found this scarf?" Yamamoto gestured to the orange and blue scarf in his hands. It was his gift for Tsuna! Why did it only showed up now?!

"Oh that? It was given to me by a kid with a blue elephant hat." His father replied.

"A kid with a blue elephant hat?"

* * *

And that was the end of it! It took me day to finish this one TT . TT A late Christmas fic!

I almost forgot it was a Christmas fic… And was Yamamoto OOC?

Anyways it's my first time to write Yaoi… was it nice?

I, myself, despised Yaoi at first… but thanks to ilYamaTsuna7227li I was becoming fond of it! Especially 8027… Writing 8072 took me days on how to make them one.

Oh yeah, shouldn't the next challenge should be Valentines and about 'Confessions'. I just like confessions alot so yeah!

R & R please! Jester would like it!


End file.
